Halloween Inazuma Eleven
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: In another world, halloween is everywhere. Zombies, vampires and even fairies! Endou, a human, joins HR halloween raimon junior high. Warning: yaoi. Please read! [DISCONTINUED]
1. Intro

Just to start off before you guys get confused. I'm starting a new story call 'hallowen inazuma eleven' . It's a school in another world where the ie cast study. Of course they will be those vampire, werewolves and fairies. The rest will be in the story. Thanks.

* * *

><p>Kazemaru: *floating down the hallway * <em>where are they? Uhm...fubuki, suzuno, nagumo, midorikawa, hiroto, gouenji, kidou, fudou, sakuma...where are you guys?<em>

?: Kazemaru-kun!

Kazemaru: *turn around and sees fubuki * _oh thank god fubuki._ *floats towards fubuki * Minna!

Group: Hey!

Fudou: Still as transparent as always, kazemaru-kun. *grins *

Kazemaru: Then, what about you? Still as pale as ever. *cross his arms *

Fudou: Hey! This is nature!

Kazemaru: mine too.

Fudou: hump! *looks away *

Kidou: Alright alright, we're all happy people now alright.

Fudou and kazemaru: hump!

Kidou: *sweatdrop *

Hiroto: how's life?

Burn: Same as always. Studying, eating, doing business, fighting those monsters after all that. What else do you think?

Hiroto: I was hoping that there was some difference.

Burn: well, you did not get it.

Hiroto: I wish something would happen.

Sakuma: h-hiroto... *shivering *

Hiroto: o-o-oh... i should not wish anything in front of sakuma-kun, should I?

Everyone except sakuma: *nods head *

Midorikawa: Quick, get the bucket!

Gazelle: *waves his wand and a bucket appears * here you go burn.

Burn: *takes it and covers sakuma's head *

Everyone: 3..2..1.

Burn: *removes the bucket *

Sakuma: *returns to normal * thanks you guys.

Everyone: No problemo.

Bell: RRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!

Kidou: That was fast.

Kazemaru: But I've just got here!

Kidou: well, blame youself for being late.

Kazemaru: Kidou!

/kazemaru's class/

Teacher: alright class, we have a new student. Come right here please. *turns to the door *

everyone: *turns their head to the door *

?" *walks in and stands in front of the class * I'm endou mamoru! I'm a human! Nice to meet you! *bows *

*whispering *

Endou: huh?

Student: Sensei! A human's easy to transform to one of us right!

Teacher: How many times do I have to tell you just because humans are our image selves. You can't transform him or her into one of us!

Student: *mourns *

Endou: what is he talking about?

Teacher: It's nothing. Now, please take a seat beside...um...kazemaru-kun! Please raise your hand kazemaru-kun!

Kazemaru: *raises hand *

Teacher: now, that's kazemaru!

Endou: oh..ok! Thanks sensei! *walks and sits beside kazemaru * Ohayo! I'm endou mamoru! You're kazemaru right?

Kazemaru: yeah...

Endou: then, what are you?

Kazemaru: I'm a ghost. However, unlike others. I'll will feel pain when something passes through me. Unless I really consentrate.

Endou: oh...is it difficult?

Kazemaru: well, it's not that hard for holding a pen or a pencil and a book, but for a big bag...I'll need a lot of consentration.

Endou: oh.

Kazemaru: anyways, after this. I'll introduce you to my friends.

Endou: are your friends ghost just like you?

Kazemaru: No. You'll see.

/after class/

Kazemaru: *grabbing endou's hand while floating quickly * Minna! *stops in front of everyone *

Fudou: late as ever.

Kazemaru: Hey! I can't run you know!

Fudou: That's why you're not in physical education.

Kazemaru: Fudou!

Endou: hey...I'm here you know...

Hiroto: *stares at endou wide-eyed *

Endou: uhm...could you not stare at me...

Hiroto: You look really famliar...

Endou: uhm...

Midorikawa: You know him hiroto?

Hiroto: hum...ah! *snaps fingers * You're the boy who I bit the other day!

Everyone: huh!

Hiroto: I was walking home one night and suddenly felt hungry. That was when you came and turned to an alley! I followed you and sucked your blood.

Endou: but how could you! I was wide awake!

Kidou: Hiroto must have changed into a bat.

Hiroto: right!

Burn: Hey! Can we cut the chat and get to the intro! Who are you anyway!

Gazelle: *pokes his tummy with his wand * don't be rude to the new guy!

Burn: ow... *clutching his tummy *

Endou: oh! Nice to meet you, I'm endou mamoru! I'm a human!

Everyone: A human!

Endou: yea...

Sakuma: you're not worried!

Endou: why?

Fudou: We could change to into one of us.

Endou: What do you mean? The teacher even said the same thing.

Kidou: Humans are our mirror image selves. We could easily change you to one of us just by long physical contact. Like hugging, holding hands or whatsoever.

Endou: oh...

Kidou: you do not know that?

Endou: uhm...My family just moved into this town.

Everyone: but your family should know not to let you come here.

Endou: They do not.

Everyone: *sighs *

Endou: so anyway! Could you guys introduce yourself to me!

Hiroto: I'm kiyama Hiroto. Burn and gazelle calls me Gran, but you can call me hiroto. I'm a vampire.

Midorikawa: Midorikawa Ryuuji! Fairy!

Gazelle: Suzuno Fuusuke. Burn and gran call me Gazelle. I'm a witch. Yoroshiku. *bows *

Burn: I'm nagumo Haruya. Those two call me Burn. Werewolf if you can't notice.

Gazelle: *hits him with his wand *

Burn: ow...

Fudou: The name's Fudou Akio. A vampire.

Kidou: Kidou Yuuto. Same as him.

Sakuma: Sakuma Jirou! I'm a genie!

Fubuki: Fubuki Shiro! A werewolf too!

Gouenji: Gouenji Shuuya. A zombie.

Endou: wow... I'm in a halloween school! Cool!

Kazemaru: ja minna! Let's go to the canteen!

Everyone: yea!

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading everyone! So the rest of the ie cast will not be a regular. They will just come and go. Thanks for reading again... BTW, I'm not going to update new begining. I'm just not into it.<p> 


	2. Getting along

/Canteen/

Everyone: *lining up to get food *

Kazemaru: *trying to get the tray, but hands always passes through *

endou: Want me to help?

Kazemaru: thank you.

Endou: *takes one tray * I'll help you hold it.

Kazemaru: sorry about that.

Endou: It's ok.

Fudou: hey, stop flirting, kazemaru.

Kazemaru: I'm not flirting you idiot!

Fudou: Don't deny it.

Kazemaru: I'm not!

Kidou: alright, you two settle down.

Kazemaru and fudou: hump! *turns away *

endou: Are they always like this?

Everyone: yep. *moves forword *

Midorikawa: yay! Cupcake! Two cupcake please!

Lunch lady: *about to take *

Midorikawa: no wait! Make it three!

Lunch lady: *smiles, nods and about to take cupcake *

Midorikawa: No wait! I-

burn: Please make up your mind reize. Everyone is waiting. *quickly covers himself with his hands *

*nothing happening *

Burn: *peeks in between his arms * huh?

Gazelle: *staring at him *

Burn: *returns back to position * Aren't you gonna hit me?

Gazelle: did you do something wrong?

Burn: I-I thought I was rude.

Gazelle: You said please. *turns to the lunch lady *

Burn: but I said it in an annoyed tone.

Gazelle: *points * but you were being nice. *points again *

Burn: i-i-I was?

Gazelle: *walks away *

Burn: Hey! Wait up-! *turns around * I'm out of the line! *runs back * hey hey hey hey hey! Let me back to the line!

Fudou: sorry. You're cutting the queue. *grins *

Burn: FUDOU!

Gazelle: *looks at burn and fudou arguing, sighs and waves his wand *

Burn: Let me back in! Huh? *a tray of food in his hand * how did this...?

/at the table/

Gazelle: *stops in front of the table *

Hiroto: you're being nice to him again.

Gazelle: That was nothing.

Midorikawa: hehe! You're blushing!

Gazelle: I'm not.

Midorikawa: Man! Nothing changes your cold look. *pouts *

Gazelle: *sits down and starts eating *

/at the line/

Burn: wow..lucky me! I'm going to the table, bye! *runs to the table *

Fudou: *stares at burn jaw drop *

Sakuma: Did Suzuno created that tray of food?

Kidou: Too bad burn doesn't know Suzuno helpped him.

Kazemaru: *sighs * so sad...so sad...

Lunch lady: hey...boy.

Fudou: huh? Oh! Oh oh oh oh oh. Uhm...this please. *points *

/after all that/

Burn: *gobbling up his food *

Everyone: *staring at him *

Gazelle: Burn eat slowly.

Burn: mon!

Everyone: huh!

Burn: *swallow * I said no!

Everyone: oh...

Hiroto: *sighs * Burn is sooo dump.

Burn: *stands up * What did you just say!

Hiroto: *surrender pose * I'm sorry!

Midorikawa: sit down burn.

Burn: hump! *sits down *

everyone: *sighs *

Kidou: but what hiroto said was right. You are dumb.

Burn: Hey! I'm not dumb!

Fudou: You are.

Burn: I'm not!

Sakuma: then, let me ask you a question. How did that tray of food appear in your hands.

Burn: This is a weird school Anything can happen!

Sakuma: *facepalms * Not helping.

Burn: *looks at them confused and continues eating *

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Whitlock

/Walking don the hallway/

Hiroto: Are you ready for the test kidou, fudou?

Endou: huh? What test?

Kidou: yes. However fudou isn't.

Fudou: hey!

Endou: may I ask. What test are you three talking about?

Hiroto: Do you realise that your timetable. There is this class that humans are not allowed to go?

Endou: yea. I guess I saw it.

Fubuki: That was for us. In simple words, halloween creatures!**(I know it sucks)** That class is for us to learn and master our own abilities! The subject is whitlock!

Endou :Why is it called whitlock?

Gouenji: That's because outside of this town. There are monsters that we have to kill. Except zombies, we take this classes as extra lessons.

Endou: Why?

Burn: have you ever heard that zombies are really dumb.

Fudou: at least he's not as dumb as you.

Burn: why you little!

Endou: What are these monsters?

Kazemaru: These monsters have the ability to change into anything, like werewolves. However, they live on living souls.

Endou: Then what about you?

Kazemaru: Do I have a body?

Endou: no.

Kazemaru: then they can't eat me.

Endou: oh...

Everyone: _The next dumb one._

Midorikawa: That's why we have to kill them. We have to level up till we are at the whitlock class. Once, There are enough, we will launch an attack into the dark forest where the monsters come from.

Endou: wow...that sounds amazing.

Burn: sure is.

Endou: I wish I was one of you guys...

everyone: ah...you might not.

Endou: huh?

Sakuma: The tests are really hard. They did that so that we would be strong enough to fight the monsters.

Endou: ow... I wish I could go with you.

Kidou: It's ok endou.

Endou: ja. What are these? *points at notes pasted on the wall *

Gazelle: These are missions to help us level up. Each paper has a level printed on it. That's the level indicated to which halloween creature that could take that mission.

Endou: Where is it located?

Burn: You ask too many questions you know that?

Endou: hehe..sorry.

Gazelle: In this town of course. Sometimes it's in the woods in between the dark forest and town.

Endou: wow...this is soooo exciting!

Gazelle: you could actually say that.

Bell: RRRIIINNNGGG!

Kazemaru: There goes the bell again. *sighs * Let's go endou.

Endou: Hai!

/after lesson/

Kazemaru: *floating to his locker *

Fudou: Late-

Kazemaru: *throws his book at him * shut up!

Fudou: ow... *rubbing his nose *

Fubuki: you don't have to be soo mad kazemaru-kun.

Kazemaru: oh, I'm mad! He knows that I'm a ghost! We are not fast! Does fudou always have to mock me on that!

Fubuki: hehehe...

Endou: after this is the last lesson and that is...

Gazelle: Whitlock.

Burn: You always memorize the timetable. Geek.

Gazelle: *waves his wand *

*cauldron appears above burn and falls on him *

Burn: ouch.

Gazelle: *waves his wand again *

*cauldron dissappears *

Gazelle: I dare you to say that again.

Burn: i-i w-wouldn't d-dare. *faints *

Gazelle: *smiles * good!

Fudou: i'm dead. I'm seriously dead. I haven't study for my test!

Gouenji: What do you guys have to do anyway?

Hiroto: We are suppose to learn how to transport ourselves. That is to haunt people. However, I do not know why do we even have to do this.

Endou: You learn this for nothing...

Kidou: yup.

Endou: Then what about you guys, do you have any test?

Midorikawa: I'm going to learn how to create fairy dust.

Fubuki: Nagumo-kun and I are learning how to transform into a werewolf. It's for our upcoming test.

Gazelle: Bet you'll fail at it.

Burn: Hey!

Kazemaru: then what about suzuno?

Gazelle: I don't want to talk about it.

Midorikawa: He have to learn how to make objects float. He failed his first test.

Gazelle: Reize!

Burn: say people say yourself.

Gazelle: Burn!

Endou: Do you have anything kazemaru.

Fudou: he! He have to learn how to past through walls!

Kazemaru: *blushes * Fudou!

Fudou: HAHAHAHA!

Kazemaru: grr...

endou: ja..do you mind if I see your test being carried out, hiroto?

Hiroto: well, I guess it's fine. Coach Kudou doesn't have a problem with it.

Kidou: He even allows some humans to watch the lesson.

Endou: That's geat!

Bell: RRRIIINNNGGG!

Gazelle: there goes the bell again... *turns and walks away *

Burn: Hey! Wait for me! My lesson is right next to yours! *runs after him *

Fubuki: Wait for me too nagumo-kun! *follows *

Endou: Why is he so grumpy.

Midorikawa: It's his first time getting a F.

Endou: so?

Hiroto: He's a stright A student.

Endou: oh.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. Crushing on the teacher

/at the vampire classroom/

Endou: Wow...! *looks around * This is the place where you guys study! It's soo royal!

Fudou: That's because of the coach.

Endou: What aout the coach?

Fudou: *pouts and looks away, blushing *

Kidou: ignore him. He's in love with the coach.

Fudou: am not!

Hiroto: Are to.

Fudou: Am not!

Hiroto: Are to.

Fudou: Am not!

Kidou: *points at a row of chairs * Endou, you'll sit over there.

Endou: o-ok. *walks and sits down *

Kudou: *slams door open * Alright! Places everyone! *walks down the rows of table *

Everyone: *sits that their sits *

Kudou: Today's your test! I hope you've study.

Kidou: *mourning to himself * except for the person who has a crush on you.

Fudou: Kidou!

Kudou: *stops in front of fudou * I remmembered telling my students to be quiet when I talk. Do you want to have detention with me, fudou?

Fudou: n-no sir. _I-I would love to!_

Kudou: good. *continues walking *

Fudou: *stares as he walks away *

Kidou: What are you think fudou...?

Fudou: s-shut up!

Hiroto: come on you guys. Coach is calling shinji. The test is starting.

Kidou and fudou: *looks in front *

Kudou and shinji: *walks into a room *

Kidou, hiroto and endou: t-they!

Fudou: *whacks their head * don't be dirty minded!

Kidou: *rubbing his head * Don't deny it. You're worried.

Fudou: I-I'm not!

Kidou: *loks away with a smirk on his face *

Fudou: Kidou!

Kudou and shinji: *comes out *

Kudou: Very good shinji. You've improved after my sub with you.

Kidou, hiroto, endou and fudou: s-sub!

Endou: *runs up to them * hey, there's nothing at all.

Hiroto: probably to avoid copying.

Endou: hey,I've heard something about sub. What's that?

Hiroto: That is staying after school to study.

Endou: ok.

Fudou: *emo corner *

Hiroto: Fudou-kun. You don't have to go emo. They were just studying together.

Kidou: yea. I bet they were having a great time studying _together_. *smirks *

Fudou: *weeps even more *

Hiroto: You broke his heart kidou-kun!

Kidou: sorry. *sweatdrops *

Kudou: Fudou Akio!

Endou: It's your turn fudou! *pats fudou's shoulder *

Fudou: *sniffs and walks to the room *

Hiroto: Do you think they will...?

Kidou: *smacks his head * Get those thoughts out of your head!

Hiroto: *rubs his head *

endou: *shouts * Fudou! Danbatte!

/inside the room/

Kudou: well, get ready fudou.

Fudou: *stands there, emo *

Kudou: *left eye twitches * another emo student...

Fudou: *looks up * a-ah...! I-I'm sorry coach! I-I don't k-no how to do this.

Kudou: *raises eyebrow *

Fudou: well, I don't exactly know cause I've been daydreaming in class. *rubs his head *

Kudou: daydream huh?

Fudou: s-sorry. I-I just-

Kudou: Alright, we'll have the test pospone for you then. We'll have a sub someday.

Fudou: Thank you coach! You're the best! *hugs him *

Kudou: ok ok. Ley go of me.

Fudou: *still hugging him *

Kudou: Fudou.

Fudou: *still hugging him * nani nani!

Kudou: please let go of me.

Fudou: Hai! *lets go of him and walks out *

/outside/

Hiroto, kidou and endou: How was it!

Fudou: hehehehe... *walks away giggling to himself *

Hiroto: You think they did it?

Kidou: Could be but... *looks at kudou calling another student * He doesn't show it.

Hiroto and kidou: *looks at fudou skipping out of the classroom and sighs *

endou: Why are you guys sighing?

* * *

><p>There!<p> 


	5. Planning to cheat? Yeah

/hallway/

Fudou: *humming happily, puts his books into his locker and slams it close and walks away *

Hiroto: He;s still like that!

Kidou: How long!

?: Minna!

Hiroto and kidou: *looks in front *

The rest: *walks towards them *

Midorikawa: Ohayo! Hiroto!

Hiroto: Ohayo, midorikawa.

Kidou: Hey! What about me!

Midorikawa: hi kidou.

Kidou: no high pitch voice! No ohayo!

Midorikawa: No!

Kidou: *flames surrounds his body *

Kazemaru: My test is coming up today...*bends body and head with arms hanging * I'm dead.

Endou: Daijubu! *pats kazemaru's back but passes through *

Kazemaru: urgh. *in pain *

Endou: Kazemaru! Are you ok?

Kazemaru: y-yea.

Endou: *still concern *

Midorikawa: You're not the only one. My test is also coming up today. *turns to gazelle * ne ne Gazelle! Can you use your witch powers and give me a powder that could change things at my will.

Gazelle: Why ask me?

Midorikawa: Because you're a witch! I know that witch have spells and creppy things in jars or something.

Gazelle: *stares at him with the 'you're wrong' look" you watch too many movies.

Midorikawa: I don't! I peek into your class one day and saw a lot of weird things like eyeballs in jars. Lamps that looks like a spider...

Gazelle: *covers midorikawa's mouth * ok that's enough. I'll lend you some. I ca't believe i'm doing this.

Kazemaru: hey suzuno! Can you-

gazelle: No.

Kazemaru: come on suzuno.

Gazelle: no.

Kazemaru: but-

gazelle: No. *takes out a jar of purple powder out of his bag * Here.

Midorikawa: wow...but-

Gazelle: *red vein pops out * what?

Midorikawa: can you change the colour?

Gazelle: *more red veins pops out *

Midorikawa: Pkease...gazelle... *puppy dog eyes *

Gazelle: *takes out his wand and taps the jar *

*powder changes colour *

Gazelle: Here. *hands over the jar * Green powder in a jar. Take it but don't use all of it.

Midorikawa: right. *takes the jar * I'm gonna ace this test!

Gazelle: *emo corner * I can't believe i'm helping reize cheat.

Fubuki: hehe...oh yea. Nagumo-kun. Did you pratice transforming into a werewolf?

Burn: oh shit! *appears behind gazelle * hey, uhm...gazelle. Help me.

Gazelle: i'm not gonna help you cheat. I'm feeling guilty...

burn: please gazelle! You're the very first person i'm begging for real for the first time!

Gazelle: no.

Burn: *pulls gazelle's arm continueously * pleaseee...

Gazelle: no!

Burn: *shakes more violently* Gazelle!

Gazelle: alright! Alright! I'll help.

Burn: Thank you gazelle! *pulls him to a hug *

Everyone: *stares at them *

Gazelle: ok ok let go of me.

Burn: *lets go *

Kazemaru: hey! How could suzuno help midorikawa and nagumo cheat except me!

Gazelle: I do not want to help you.

Kazemaru: Do you have a hatred for ghost!

Gazelle: no.

Kazemaru: then!

Gazelle: I don't want to help people cheat anymore.

Kazemaru: *pouts *

Kidou: but you just have to concentrate and you can pass through things already.

Kazemaru: But I need to concentrate really hard.

Gazelle: don't be lazy.

Kazemaru: I'm not lazy!

Gazelle: I'm not helpping you and that's that.

Bell: RRRIIINNNGGG!

Everyone except kazemaru: *walks away *

Kazemaru: w-wait you guys! Suzuno! Suzuno!

/in kazemaru and endou's class/

Kazemaru: *bends his body and head down * I'm gonna flunk this test

endou: hehe...

* * *

><p>Done! Thanks for reading.<p> 


	6. Let the cheating begin!

/lets skip all the way to the whitlock subject/

everyone: *at fudou's locker *

Burn: alright, it's time for the test. Gazelle?

Gazelle: *emo corner * still guilty...

burn: Hey! I need to pass this test! I failed almost every subject! I really need to pass for this one.

Gazelle: very, very guilty...

Burn: Gazelle!

Hiroto: so, what about you midorikawa?

Midorikawa: Planted all the powder. I should be able to take some out. *opens hands and powder appears * see!

Hiroto: wow...

Midorikawa: *puts it back *

Endou: *pats kazemaru *

Kazemaru: *still in emo mode *

Hiroto: *leans towards kidou * Is fudou-kun still...

Kidou: Very hyper now. *looks at where fudou is standing *

Fudou: *looking at his locker with kudou's pictures in it and hearts like bubbles popping above his head *

Kidou: see...

Hiroto: *sweatdrops *

Kazemaru: SUZUNO! Please help me... *kneeling down and crying his eyes out *

Gazelle:...

Endou: *pulls kazemaru away *

Kazemaru: NO! NO! PLEASE! SUZUNO!

Bell: RRRIIINNNGGG!

Sakuma: There goes the bell again.

Fudou: *slams the locker close * and time to meet coach kudou-kun! *walks away *

Kidou and hiroto: c-coach-k-kudou-kun!

/In the witch class/

Hitomiko: I've gotten your test results and most *looks at gazelle * have passed. The ones who failed. *looks at gazelle * Will have a retest tomorrow. Now, take out the anzine powder I've gave you the other day.

Gazelle: *raises hand * Hitomiko-san!

Hitomiko: yes?

Gazelle: I have two things to tell you.

Hitomiko: Go on.

Gazelle: I've lost the jar with the anzine powder in it and I need to go to the washroom.

Hitomiko: *sighs and takes out the permission card from the drawer * Here.

Gazelle: *takes the card *

Hitomiko: by the way, I'll give you the jar later once you've come back.

Gazelle: hai. Thanks and sorry. *leaves *

Hitomiko: why is his studies disproving all of a sudden? That's not suzuno-kun.

/hallway/

Gazelle: *running * alright burn's class is just three doors away from mine. *stops at the door and peeks inside *

/werewolf classroom/

Burn: *tapping his foot on the floor * where is gazelle anyway?

Fubuki: I think he's on his way.

Burn: man...if he doesn't come soon I'm gonna fail this test badly.

Gazelle: *red vein pops out * _so he cares only about himself huh? I'll see what I can do. Hehe..._

Coach Tadao: Nagumo Haruya!

Burn: Shit! *stands up and walks to the front of the class * _why does this teacher likes to show off people's mistakes. _*sees gazelle * _gazelle!_

Gazelle: *waves * Get ready burn. *waves his wand *

Burn: *transform into a werewolf *

Class: wow...!

Tadao: That's a great-

Burn: *transform into a frog * _what the-!_

Gazelle: *waves wand again * hehehe...

Burn: *transform to a child * EHHH!

Girls: ow...kawaii...! *one picks up burn *

Gazelle: hey! Hands off him! *waves again *

Girls: *get swung away *

Burn: *drops on the floor * ow...

Tadao: Enough of this nagumo! *sees gazelle hiding behind the door * is he the one?

Burn: I'm not even doing this- *transforms into an old woman * _holly mother of god!_

Class: *laughs *

Gazelle: hehe... *waves again *

Burn: *transform into a teenage girl * AHH!

Tadao: *opens the door *

Gazelle: *stares up at tadao * oh man.. *pouts *

Tadao: well well well, what do we have here? Hiding and randomly changing people. A naughty little witch I see. *removes the hat *

Gazelle: Hey!

Tadao: Your gonna get a really big punishment.

/principal's office/

Kira: *sitting on his chair in front of his table * So what do you have to say for yourself? Ryuuji?

Midorikawa: *standing on front of kira * s-sorry sir. But-

Gazelle, burn and tadao: *enters *

Tadao: Kira-san. I've found someone making fun of my students. *looks at gazelle *

Kira: suzuno?

Tadao: yes.

Kira: why, there has to be some mistake, cause suzuno would never do that. He;s the best student I've ever met.

Tadao: But this best student you have ever met has done something wrong.

Kira: suzuno, is it true?

Tadao: say something. *pushes gazelle *

Gazelle: h-hai.

Kira: *leans back on the chair * please leave tadao.

Tadao: huh? But..

Kira: leave.

Tadao: yes kira-san. *leaves *

Kira: If you don't mind. Suzuno, nagumo. I need to talk to ryuuji.

Gazelle and burn: hai. *sits down on the sofa *

there you go!


	7. Another couple?

Kira: Ryuuji, do you mind telling me where you got this pollen from? *holds out a jar of anzine powder in a jar *

Ryuuji: uhm...

Kira: It's called the anzine powder. It's a powder that could change anything to that person's will.

Ryuuji: h-hai...kira-sama.

Kira: then, explain to me where you got this anzine powder from! Did you stole it from the witch classroom?

Ryuuji: No sir. I-It's

Kira: It's what?

Gazelle: *stands up * It's me kira! I gave it to him!

Kira: I-I can't believe you would do such a thing.

Gazelle: I got the powder from hitomiko. We are suppose to use it for our lesson today. I got away by leaving the classroom and going to burn's class where I was suppose to transform him into a werewolf to help him cheat.

Kira: Cheat! Nagumo!

Burn: *stands up * i-i'm sorry sir!

Kira: So let me get this straight. Suzuno helpped you guys cheat by using his witch powers?

Burn and midorikawa: Sort of yea.

Kira: this is outrageous! How could you guys use your own friend to your advantage!

Burn and midorikawa: b-but we can't afford to fail this test, sir.

Kira: this is wrong, *sighs * but since this is your first time. I shall let you three go.

Gazelle, burn and midorikawa: *face brighten up *

Kira: so, I shall let nagumo and ryuuji pass their test, only a slight pass as in 50-50.

Burn and midorikawa: *heaves a sigh of relief *

Kira: As for you suzuno. I have nothing to repay you. If you have any troubles you can-

Gazelle: alright! Thank you kira-sama!

Kira: ha. You guys may go now.

Gazelle, burn and midorikawa: *bows and leaves *

Kira: *looks out the window at gazelle running away from burn and sighs * You're just like your mother, suzuno. Take your motherr's cold attitude and looks. *sighs and looks out at the sky * Where are you Ume?

/next day/

Gouenji: *walks up to them * hey.

Burn: hey, could you at least change the bored voice to a peppy or at least have a tone voice.

Gouenji: I'm a zombie. You can't change nature.

Burn: hump! *looks away *

Endou: How was the test? Caught?

Midorikawa: yeah. We did. However, we just pass.

Sakuma: That's a good thing right?

Burn: but it would be better if I got a 60 or higher.

Gazelle: At least you passed!

Burn: yea... *looks at kazemaru * what about you? Did you pass you test kazemaru?

Kazemaru: *bends head down * don't talk about it.

Burn: you didn't pass?

Kazemaru: I did but it was because the teacher pity me.

Everyone: *trying to hold laughter *

Kazemaru: You guys don't need to laugh!

Everyone: *laughs *

Kazemaru: *smoke coming out of his head *

Endou: may I ask? Is there any whitlock subject today?

Gazelle: No.

Burn: geek.

Gazelle: *waves wand *

*piano falls on burn *

Burn: ow...

Gazelle: *waves wand again *

*piano disappears *

Burn: i-i'll never say that again...

Gazelle: *smiles *

Hiroto: why do you ask?

Endou: just want to know.

Hiroto: hey, where's fudou-kun?

Everyone: ...

Bell: RRRIIINNNNGGGGG!

Midorikawa: Time to go!

Random student: ahhh! I just need a few more marks to pass! I wish that I could have one more mark added to my paper.

Sakuma: *shivers *

everyone: AHH!

/after school/

Hiroto and midorikawa: *walking down the hallway *

Midorikawa: today's starting to get really warm, right hiroto.

Hiroto: yea. I'm getting thirsty more often.

Midorikawa: Then, how do you get a drink?

Hiroto: well, I'm lucky that the school provides an extra bag of blood for vampires. However, their contract has ezpire and they are now looking for a blood donation centre to get a new contract.

Midorikawa: *sweatdrops * ja, you're hungry now?

Hiroto: very.

Midorikawa: then lets... *looks at hiroto * hey, you ok? You look weak.

Hiroto: i-i'm fine. Just no energy.

Midorikawa: EHH! W-we need to get you blood imediately! *pulls hiroto down the hallway *

Hiroto: m-midorikawa!

Midorikawa: Don't worry hiroto! I'll- *stops * Ehhh! Dead end! *rans again *

Hiroto: Midorikawa...

/a few minutes later/

Midorikawa: *panting away * i-i can't find any blood for you. They've all run out. *looks at hiroto *

Hiroto: *falls down *

AHH! Hiroto! *grabs hiroto * Hey stand up!

Hiroto: m-midori...

Midorikawa: hiroto! *looks side to side * ok. I have no other choice! Take mine!

Hiroto: huh?

Midorikawa: *blushes * d-didn't you hear me. I said take my blood!

Hiroto: y-you sure?

Midorikawa: just take it!

Hiroto: *grabs midorikawa and pin him to the lockers * This will be fast midorikawa. *bits his neck *

Midorikawa: nrgh!

Hiroto: *sucks *

Midorikawa: *mourns *

Hiroto: *sucks somemore *

Midorikawa: *mourns louder *

Hiroto: *licks the bitten area *

Midorikawa: *mourns even louder *

Hiroto: *stops and grabs midorikawa before he falls down * Sorry, but I was really hungry. You need to rest. I'll take you to the nurse's office. *carries midorikawa bridal style and walks away *

* * *

><p>Done!<p> 


	8. First mission  the clown

/at the hallway with the missions pasted on the wall/

Burn: *standing in front of it *

Gazelle: *walks up * burn.

Burn: *looks behind * gazelle?

Gazelle: *stops beside him *

Burn: What are you doing here?

Gazelle: well, I failed my test. I bet my conduct is bad. I thought doing missions could at least help me.

Burn: same. *looks back at the mission * Wanna do together?

Gazelle: huh? *turns to him *

Burn: what?

Gazelle: n-nothing. *looks back at the misson *

Burn: so, what mission. I don't see-

Gazelle: There's one. *points at a notice * there.

Burn: That? *looks at the notice * Need of two HC for this mission. A new monster was seen recently in town called the clown. However, it retreats back to the woods after it found its food. Mostly it appears in the dark.

Gazelle: wow..a timid monster. Then, why does it need two halloween creature?

Burn: We have to find out about this by ourselves. *takes the notice * but first we need to get the mission.

Burn and gazelle: *walks to the counter *

/at town - night/

burn and gazelle: *walking *

Gazelle: I wonder when is the clown gonna show up.

Burn: Be patient. Isn't that normally what we have to do. Wait and look for it to come.

Gazelle: _this is my first time seeing burn so unlike himself. Somehow, he's kinda being cool..._ It's so quiet. Everyone's home. How could the clown get it's food when everyone's home? *suddenly hears something passes behind them * huh? *looks behind *

Burn: Something wrong?

Gazelle: nothing. *turns back * _something's not right._

Burn: Gazelle look out!

Gazelle: huh? * looks up and jumps away * w-what the!

?: *falls down in front of them *

Burn: *runs beside gazelle * daijubuka?

Gazelle: huh? uh... *nods *

*cloud of dust slowly disappears and a figure stands there *

Burn: w-what are you!

?: *straighten it's posture and without lifting his head *

Gazelle: what is that!

?: *snaps it's head and laughs *

Burn: what's so funny!

?: two souls in one day. How nice.

Gazelle: what?

?: and look. *lifts it head up * Halloween creatures as well.

Burn and gazelle: *backs away *

?: *starts drolling * my friends told me how nice they taste. Delicious, satisficing, mouth-watering and to tell you. It's happening to me right now. *wipes away droll *

Burn: a-are you the clown?

?: clown...maybe...

Burn: don't lie!

?: he. Hey, nice girlfriend you got there.

Burn: h-he's not my girlfriend! He's a boy!

?: ja. Gay boyfriend then.

Burn: Shut up!

?: Boyfriend getting jealous.

Burn: I said shut up! *runs to him and jumps * haaaaa...! *transfrom his hand to a claw and swings it to the monster *

?: *blocks it *

burn: What!

Gazelle: Burn! Get away!

Burn: *jumps away to gazelle * wow...he can block that.

Gazelle: you-you okay?

?: clown angry. Clown very mad. Clown hates halloween creatures! *jumps above them and his hand turns to a blade *

Burn and gazelle: *jumps away *

Gazelle: He maybe big but he's fast. *blocks the clown's attack *

Clown: *turns to burn *

Burn: like what they always say, don't judge a book by its cover. *blocks clowns attack *

Gazelle: You're following reize! *jumps *

Burn: I've learn this before I met reize! *jumps *

Gazelle: *in mid-air * I'll put a spell on you. Your power should increase by 80%.

Burn: *grins * if that could happen forever. I think I could get to the whitlock class faster than expected.

Gazelle: *smirk * stupid tulip-san. *waves his wand *

Burn: *dives to attack *

Clown: *looking for them *

Burn: *gets ready his claws * Shadow claw! *scratches the clown *

Clown: *yells in pain and backs away*

Burn: *looks at the clown *

Gazelle: *lands behind burn * did you kill it?

Burn: He's slowly disappearing.

Clown: i-i'll get you for this! *lunches to gazelle *

Gazelle: Nani!

Clown: million cuts! *cuts gazelle mutiple times *

Gazelle: AHHH!

Burn: Gazelle! *runs to him but stops *

clown: *arms disappears *

Gazelle: *lands on the gound covering his wounds *

burn: *runs to him * Daijubuka?

Gazelle: i-it hurts...burn... nrgh!

Burn: gazelle! Tsch. The school is too far from here. And we're not near to any house. Hang on gazelle! *carries him bridal style and runs to the woods *

* * *

><p>done!<p> 


	9. Recovery

/in the woods/

Burn: *lays gazelle on a tree * Still hurts?

Gazelle: h-hurts a-a lot... *panting *

Burn: oh man. *sees gazelle wounds * you're badly hurt. How can I..? *sees a wound not bleeding * w-why isn't this bleeding? *touches it *

*yellow liquid comes out *

Burn: What is this... *smells it * poison! Oh man! *sucks out the poison from the wound and spilts it out * _At least I can take some out._

Gazelle: Burn...

Burn: Don;t worry. It's gonna be alright. *sees the wound bleeding * done! Now, how to cure you.

Gazelle: Burn...

Burn: huh?

Gazelle: *points at his bag *

Burn: *looks at it * y-you have something in there?

Gazelle: *nods *

Burn: *over turns the bag and all the stuffs falls out * ok. Uhm...some spices, your wallet, ah...none of this works. Hey, the anzine powder. I-I could use it to cure the wounds. *opens the jar and speads it over the wounds * I don't know if this could work, but kira said it could change anything to that person's will. It should heal the wounds right?

Gazelle: *blush forms on his cheeks *

Burn: You're not blushing are you? *looks closer and touches his forehead * Y-you're burning! You have fever! ah.. *looks around and sees a water bottle * Your water bottle! *pours waters onto his hands and puts it on his head * Why can't you have a cloth. That should cool down the temperature. *tummy gummbles * hehe...sorry, haven't ate dinner yet. *stands up * I'll go get some water and fruits ok. *picks up a box and throws it on the ground in front of gazelle *

*force field appears covering gazelle *

Burn: I won't be gone for long. *runs away *

/a few mintues later/

Burn: *comes back holding some fruits * hey, I'm back. *sees gazelle sleeping * wow...

*force field disappears *

Burn: *takes the box and puts it in the bag with the rest of the things * Must be tired. *sits down beside him and bits on an apple *

?: Suzuno! Nagumo!

Burn: *turns his head * huh? *sees kira carrying a torchlight * Kira!

Kira: *turns his head and runs to burn * Nagumo! Minna! I've found nagumo!

The rest: *runs to burn * Nagumo!

Burn: hey.

Kira: W-what happen to suzuno!

Burn: He got attacked by a monster.

Kira: tsch. I did not want him to fight monsters. Since he's good in his studies, I did not tell him. However, now. We need to sent him back to the school imediately! *carries gazelle bridal style and runs back to the school *

The rest: h-hey wait! *runs after him *

/at the school/

Kira: *running down the hallway with the rest behind him * Hitomiko! Hitomiko!

Hitomiko: *comes out of the witch classroom * nani oto-! Suzuno! *runs to kira * w-what happened!

Kira: Don't care about that right now! He needs to be treated right now!

Hitomiko: h-hai oto-san. Mayumi!

Mayumi: *comes out of the nurse's office * nani-! A student injured! Please come this way! *runs back to the office *

The rest: *follows *

/after a few minutes of treatment/

Mayumi: *comes out * Suzuno-kun is healed. You may visit him.

Everyone: *stands up *

Kira: thank you mayumi.

Mayumi: My pleasure.

/in the ward/

gazelle: *lying down on the bed *

Kira: *comes in * suzuno?

Gazelle: K-kira?

Burn: Gazelle!

Gazelle: Burn! *face brighten up *

Burn: *runs to him * How are you?

Gazelle: fine. Nothing much/

Burn: How can that not be much. The clown cut you mutiple times.

Kira: Mutiple times! *runs to gazelle * h-how could this have happened!

Gazelle: it's nothing really.

Kira: Nothing! You got mutiple wounds all over your body and you tell me it's nothing!

Burn: Relax Kira.

Kira: How can I-! *sighs * sorry. I'm just worried.

Hiroto: oto-san.

Kira: Minna, I need to tell you guys something. Let's talk about it in my office and after you're done. Sorry suzuno. This is private. *leaves the room *

Kidou: What happened?

Burn: We went on a mission. We were able to kill it but it somehow got the energy to attack gazelle.

Sakuma: that must have hurt?

Burn: He got poison and high fever.

Midorikawa: huh? That can't be. They wrote down here he did not suffer from fever or poison.

Burn: I put some water on his forehead.

Kazemaru: The poison?

Burn: Suck it out.

Midorikawa: oh. *nugs him * you're caring for gazelle.

Burn: *blushes * shut up!

Hiroto: Hey, it's geting late. We should go see oto-san.

Gouenji: Right.

* * *

><p>Done!<p> 


	10. Confessions out of a father

/kira's office/

everyone: *enters *

Hiroto: oto-san.

Kira: Hiroto...

Sakuma: You said you wanted to see us?

Kira: yes. It's very personal. Please sit down.

Everyone: *sits at the sofa *

Kira: *sits beside hiroto *

Fubuki: What is it?

Kira: As you all may know. I care for suzuno much more than the rest of the students in the school. More than hiroto and hitomiko.

Endou: Wait, hitomiko-san is your daugther!

Kazemaru: Now you know?

Endou: hehe...

Kira: The reason is started from a few years ago. Suzuno's mother, Ume, was my best student. Also my first crush.

Everyone: EHHH!

Kira: is there a problem?

Fudou: h-how could you have a crush on you own student!

Kira: I know it's wrong. That's why when she reached a certain age. I woo her.

Everyone: _omg._

Kira: however, in the end. I did not get her. She got married to suzuno's father.

Fudou: sad. Sad. Sad.

Kira: I don't need you to pity me fudou.

Fudou: s-sorry sir.

Kira: Ume still stayed contact with me though out this years. She even became a teacher in this school.

Hiroto: Then what happened?

Kira: There was a problem in the woods all of a sudden. The plants there were dying due to the lack of nutrients. I asked Ume to go and check it out but she did not return.

Everyone: nani!

Kira: I was worry. I went out to look for her.

Hiroto: did you find her?

Kira: no. Not even a single clue was there. Suzuno was given birth before ume was missing. I took him and looked after him. Cared for him more than I do for the rest. Hoping I could bring up a good son for ume when she gets back.

Gouenji: What about the father?

Kira: He left me in charge of bringing suzuno up. He could not bear the sight of him, as he will remmeber his wife. He went off to search for her. Years pass by and we believed he was gone too.

Fudou: How can he do that! He should be taking care of suzuno!

Kira: Stop saying about Sakito!

Hiroto: oto-san.

Kira: sorry. Please everyone, do not tell this to suzuno. He can't learn about this.

Everyone: hai.

Kira: now, it's late. Please go and rest.

Everyone: hai. *walks out *

Kira: Hiroto.

Hiroto: *stops at the doorway * huh?

Kira: I have something to talk to you about.

Hiroto: What is that?

Kira: Close the door.

Hiroto: *closes the door and sits down in front of kira's table * n-nani?

Kira: You know there's security camera's in the school.

Hiroto: yea.

Kira: Then do you mind if I show you a clip I saw.

Hiroto: o-ok.

Kira: *plays the disc *

*clip of hiroto sucking midorikawa's blood in the hallway * **(why does this sound so wrong?)**

Hiroto: *shock * o-oto-san! I-I can

Kira: I thought I told kudou to remind you guys not to drink our student's blood.

Hiroto: But I was thirstly and midorikawa had no other choice-

Kira: Enough with your nonsenses! Even if this was not what I thought I saw, but I've found out that ryuuji has a crush on you!

Hiroto: h-he is?

Kira: I can't allow that! That would spoil my reputation!

Hiroto: oto-san!

Kira: Enough! I want this to be cleared off as soon as possible! *looks out the window * I want you to tell Ryuuji that you just like him as a friend and that's that!

Hiroto: Oto-san! I can't do this to midorikawa!

Kira: Why can't I? Don't tell me you also have a crush on him!

Hiroto: *blushes * no, it's not that. I...

Kira: Can't talk means you do have a crush on him! I can't allow this!

Hiroto: Oto-san!

Kira: you have to tell ryuuji or i'll do it for you!

Hiroto: oto-san...

Kira: *sighs * Now gets some rest. We'll talk about this some other time.

Hiroto: *walk off *

Kira: and hiroto..

Hiroto: *stops at the door *

Kira: sorry.

Hiroto: *slams the door close *

Kira: hiroto. I'm doing this for your own good. Can't you understand that?

* * *

><p>Done! This chappie has been the weirdest I've ever written. Kira having a crush on gazelle-sama's mother! My head is not working the way it should be. So as neko transform new chappie. The part with the s**. I'm a pervert.<p> 


	11. A problem?

/the next day – hallway/

Kazemaru: *floats towards the rest * I'm coming! I'm coming!

Fudou: late again-! *gets hit by book thrown by kazemaru *

Kazemaru: Fudou! The next time! I'll throw a piano like what suzuno did to nagumo!

Fudou: I dare you to! *grins *

Kazemaru: i'll concentrate really hard to do this!

Fudou: j-joking! *sweatdrops *

Kazemaru: grr...

Hiroto: *walks up to them * morning...

Everyone: Moring! *hiroto walks pass them *

Fudou: What's wrong with him?

Kidou: I remeber kira wanting to talk to him after we all left.

Sakuma: and now he's like this.

Burn: It must have something to do with-

gazelle: Do with what?

Everyone: *back away * ah...Suzuno!

Gazelle: something happen?

Midorikawa: n-n-nothing!

Gazelle: sure?

Everyone: Sure..!

Gazelle: ok.

Burn: but how did you get out of the nurse's office?

Gazelle: The wounds are healed so, I come back!

Everyone: _he suffered from so many cuts, how could the wounds be healed so quickly!_

Gazelle: Is something wrong?

Everyone: Nothing!

Burn: Ja Gazelle! Let's go for our lesson! *grabs gazelle's arm and runs down the hallway *

Gazelle: Hey!

Midorikawa: Wait for us!

Bell: RRRIIINNNGGGG!

Endou: that was a fast break.

Kazemaru: it's in between lessons.

Endou: oh.

Kazemaru: Come dumb endou, let's get back to class. *drags endou *

Endou: o-o-oh...

Kidou: He is so dumb.

Fudou: Yes he is.

Sakuma: Let's get back to class.

Kidou and fudou: Right. *walks away with sakuma *

Fubuki: _I'm right next to gouenji-kun! *squeals *_

Gouenji: *looks at fubuki *

Fubuki: _He's staring at me!_

Gouenji: *walks away *

Fubuki: e-eh? Gouenji-kun. Wait up! *Runs to him *

/4-top class/

Chiyo (teacher): midorikawa-kun.

Midorikawa: *raises hand * Hai..! Sensei...!

Chiyo: uhm...suzuno-kun is at the nurse's office-

Clara: Sensei! Gazelle-sama is right here!

Chiyo: Gazelle-sama?

Clara: Fuusuke-kun!

Chiyo: oh, but I thought he got injured and needed to stay in the nurse's office?

Burn: His wounds somehow was healed completely and was allowed to leave.

Chiyo: but I heard he suffered from many cuts!

Midorikawa: I still even could not believe it.

Chiyo: well since fuusuke-kun is healed. Let's just continue with the lesson shall we. Ok here's you're assignment.

Class: *mourns *

chiyo: It's just a one page assignment.

Class: *mourns *

Chiyo: Is there something wrong with this?

Class: We do not want to do work!

Chiyo: But i-it's important.

Class: And we don't wanna do it!

Chiyo: b-but

Class: We don't wanna do it!

Chiyo: *red vein pops out and devil horns stick out of her head * do what I ask you to.

Class: EKK! *takes assignment and does it *

Chiyo: *returns to normal * ha..It's great to be born as a devil.

Midorikawa: *looks at hiroto *

Hiroto: *staring out the window *

Midorikawa: *remmebers what happen at the locker * _Hiroto...what did father say to you?_

Gazelle: *doing his assignment *

Burn: psk...gazelle.

Gazelle: *looks at burn * nani burn?

Burn: How do you do this question? *points at the paper *

gazelle: oh...you..

Burn: *not listening to gazelle * _soo close_

Gazelle: Hey you listening?

Burn: huh? O-oh yea.

Gazelle: good. *turns back to his work *

Burn: *does his work *

Gazelle: hey burn...

Burn: *looks up at gazelle * huh?

Gazelle: *blushes * arigato.

Burn: *smirk and goes back to his work *

thanks for reading!


	12. I really love you back

/at the hallway/

Hiroto: _should I tell midorikawa? B-but. I have to oto-san is watching. _*sees a security camera in a mirror * Midorikawa...

Midorikawa: you called?

Hiroto: huh? *looks behind * m-midorikawa!

Midorikawa: yea?

Hiroto: uhm...*blushes *

Midorikawa: Nani?

Hiroto: i-i found out from oto-san that you l-l-l-

Midorikawa: huh?

Hiroto: *blush turns redder * l-l-l-

Midorikawa: well?

Hiroto: *face turns red * l-l-l-l-

Midorikawa: Hiroto?

Hiroto: *sweating profusely and wipping them away * l-l-l-like!

Midorikawa: like what? _Or should I say who?_

Hiroto: m-m-m-m-m-

Midorikawa: Like what hiroto?

Hiroto: m-m-m-m-m-

Midorikawa: Hiroto...

Hiroto: m-m-m-m-me! *covers mouth, blushing *

Midorikawa: *blushes * h-hiroto.

Hiroto: I-I found out you like me. M-maybe cause of the incident we did together but it's not what you think it is.

Midorikawa: *starting to tear up * what are you saying? When did I like you?

Hiroto: But everyone?

Midorikawa: Must be rumours. I don't even harbour a crush on you. We are boys come on! Boys can't like boys.

Hiroto: y-yea.

Midorikawa: *rubbing his eyes * oh, something got into my eyes. I-I need to go to the washroom. Sorry. *walks away *

Hiroto: m-midorikawa...

Midorikawa: *turns to a corner hides behind the wall * _hiroto..._ *starts to cry *

/after school/

Hiroto: *walks to the rest * hey minna.

Everyone: hey.

Midorikawa: *walks past *

everyone: hey... *looks at hiroto *

Hiroto: *sweatdrops * n-nani?

Fudou: this morning you walk past us but midorikawa stayed. Now, you stay and he walk past. May we know what's going on?

Hiroto: i-it's personal.

Burn: nah, we doubt that.

Hiroto: b-but

Gazelle: You'll always tell us what's going on regardless it's a personal thing or not.

Kazemaru: So tell us.

Everyone: that's right tell us.

Hiroto: Alright, alright. I did not accept midorikawa's love for me.

Everyone: WHAT!

Fubuki: How could you do that!

Sakuma: I would never expect that from you, hiroto.

Endou: I thought you like him too?

Hiroto: *bends his head down * i-i feel gutily.

Gazelle: It doesn'y really help much. Excuse me, but I need to go back to my room. *walks away *

Burn: Hey! Wait up! *runs after him *

Fudou: I have to get to my remedial with coach. *walks away *

Kidou: Sorry hiroto. *walks away *

hiroto: *stand there as the rest walks away * _I'm sorry midorikawa. I really love you back but... No. No more daddy's boy from now on! Need to explain to midorikawa!_ *storms to midorikawa's room *

/at midorikawa's room/

hiroto: *banging on midorikawa's door * Midorikawa! Open up! I need to talk to you! I-It's about...*blushes * uhm...just let me explain! *hears door unlocking * Midorikawa.

Midorikawa: *opens the door *

Hiroto: holly. M-midorikawa. W-what happened?

Midorikawa: I must have rubbed to hard.

Hiroto: Midorikawa. I-

Midorikawa: If you don't have anything to say then just leave me alone. *closes the door *

hiroto: *stops the door * Midorikawa! I have to tell you something!

Midorikawa: oh yea, why aren't you explaining it?

Hiroto: because you're not letting me!

Midorikawa: oh, now it's my fault?

Hiroto: No. Tsch. I'm sorry ok. J-just hear me out.

Midorikawa: *stares at him and sighs * ok. Shoot.

Hiroto: Actually, I-I really really like you. No not just like but love you. I really do.

Midorikawa: *stares at him wide-eyed and blushes *

Hiroto: b-but I can't confess cause, oto-san said so. And he forced me!

Midorikawa: *raises one eyebrow *

Hiroto: well, I know You may think I'm a daddy's boy well, I'm not. I'm explaining to you right?

Midorikawa: so...Kira was the one who told you to...

hiroto: yea, but personally, I think I should tell you first than pretend to tell you off where oto-san could see using his cameras.

Midorikawa: yea...well, you're probability gonna get scolded for that.

Hiroto: huh?

Midorikawa: *looks at elsewhere *

Hiroto: *looks behind him and sees a camera * oh, shit.

Done!


	13. Otosan's approval

/still at where we left off/

Hiroto: *emo corner * I'm so dead. Oto-san's gonna kill me. My life is- oh wait I'm a vampire. I'm immortal. He will definately find a way to make me suffer since I can't die! I'm seriously..

Midorikawa: h-hiroto. Kira is asleep. I think he won't be able to see it.

Hiroto: *face brightens up * Really!

Midorikawa: but wait, he could see the record of the video.

Hiroto: *tears up * Midorikawa!

Midorikawa: hehe...gomen.

Hiroto: *stands up *

Midorikawa: well, at least we're friends again.

Hiroto: friends?

Midorikawa: yea.

Hiroto: *shakes him * I just confessed and you just said that we're friends!

Midorikawa: so...rry!

Hiroto: *shakes him harder * It's not helpping!

Midorikawa: Stop shaking me!

Hiroto: oh, sorry.

Midorikawa: ow...my upper part of my body.

Hiroto: gomen midorikawa.

Midorikawa: nah..it's ok.

Hiroto: *about to pat the shoulder *

Midorikawa: *stops him * just don't do anything.

Hiroto: oh, ok.

Midorikawa: if you dan't mind, I need to go to my room. Ouch.

Hiroto: ok. Good night.

Midorikawa: good night. *walks back to his room *

hiroto: *smiles and walks away *

/the next morning before the start of school/

Hiroto and midorikawa: *walks up to everyone *

Midorikawa: Ohayo! *waves *

Everyone: oh, ohayo.

Kidou: so, everything's fine?

Hiroto and midorikawa: What do you mean?

Fudou: you know yesturday? One not here and other one here. Then the one was here and the other not here.

Everyone: Huh!

Fudou: ok. I know what i'm saying does not make sense.

Burn: yes It kinda is.

Fudou: fine...

Midorikawa: however...

Everyone: However what?

Hiroto: We're kinda afraid of-

Kira: *speak through the micophone * May Kiyama Hiroto of the vampire class and midorikawa Ryuuji of the fairy class, please report to my office now.

Hiroto: That.

Gouenji: kira wants to see you two? What for?

Midorikawa and hiroto: hehehehe...

Everyone: *eyebrows raised *

Midorikawa and hiroto: *runs to kira's office *

Gouenji: *looks at fubuki * Not going to catch them?

Fubuki: *smiles at gouenji * They'll be alright.

Gouenji: *blushes * Enough with the smiles.

Fubuki: *smiles wider *

/at kira's office/

Hiroto and midorikawa: *enters *

hiroto: oto-san.

Midorikawa: kira-san.

Kira: I bet you two know why I'm calling you two right?

Hiroto and midorikawa: y-yeah...

Kira: Hiroto. I was reliefed that you told Ryuuji about not accepting his love for you. However, when I saw you telling midorikawa the whole thing. I was...

Hiroto: i'm sorry oto-san. I didn't mean to-

Kira: I know you didn't mean it son. *looks at midorikawa * Ryuuji.

Midorikawa: y-yes kira-sama.

Kira: I hope you won't hate me for not allowing this relationship.

Midorikawa: nah, I can understand, We could continue being friends.

Hiroto: but I want more! *tears up * Midorikawa!

Midorikawa and kira: *sweatdrops *

Kira: well, I could think about it.

Midorikawa and hiroto: *brighten up *

Kira: since hiroto's my adopted child.

Midorikawa and hiroto: *smiles wider * Yayyy! *jumps up and down *

Kira: *smiles * It's almost time for your classes. You two may go now.

Midorikawa and hiroto: Thank you! *rans out *

Kira: *sits back down * Children.

Thanks for reading!


	14. The begining of a kazedou problem!

/in the ukes class/

Kazemaru: *leans towards midorikawa * so what did kira said to you and hiroto?

Midorikawa: It's nothing.

Ukes: really...?

Midorikawa: yea.

Ukes: uhm... Nothing's not an answer.

Midorikawa: but it really is. We never got any scolding. It just have something to do with a problem we were facing.

Ukes: a couple fight right?

Midorikawa: No! We're not even a couple yet!

Ukes: But it will happen right?

Midorikawa: depends.

Kazemaru: well then, good luck midorikawa.

Fubuki: You and hiroto-kun are meant to be together.

Sakuma: You can do it.

Gazelle: ganbatte, reize.

Midorikawa: arigato, minna.

Chiyo-sensei: Midorikawa Ryuuji!

Midorikawa: EKK!

Chiyo-sensei: Please answer this question ryuuji-kun.

Midorikawa: ah...*glups and leans behind * Gazelle. How do you answer this question?

Chiyo-sensei: No asking allowed!

Midorikawa: uhm... I'm doomed.

/the seme's class/

Endou: so, what did your father said to you hiroto?

Hiroto: *sparkles in his eyes * oto-san finally gonna think about my relationship with midori-chan!

Semes: m-midori-chan?

Burn: Man, what happen to you?

Hiroto: I'm happy! Delighted! Overly excited that oto-san could approve of me liking midori-chan!

Fudou: So, you could be with midorikawa?

Hiroto: yea. Isn't that great!

Semes: *sweatdrops * hurray for you.

/After the class/

Midorikawa: Hiroto! *jumps *

Hiroto: Midori-chan! *jumps *

Midorikawa and hiroto: *hugs * I missed you!

Everyone: if they keep on acting like this. We're gonna throw up.

Hiroto and midorikawa: Hey! We could hear you!

Everyone: We want to voice out how we feel about this.

Hiroto: *mad and angry * You think it's annoying!

Everyone: no! No of course not. no.

Hiroto: good! Ja midori-chan. Let's go to the canteen to eat! *skips away *

Midorikawa: hai! Hiroto-kun! *follows him *

everyone: *sweatdrops * holly mother of god. Save us.

/somewhere in the school with aphrodi and chan-soo making out/

Aphrodi: *breaks kiss and sneezes *

Chan-soo: You ok aphrodi-san?

Aphrodi: y-yea. Let's continue. **(like hell am I gonna continue that)**

/back with the gang/

Hiroto and midorikawa: *staring at each other and drinking from the same cup with two straws *

Fudou: Their lovey dovey is really annoying.

Burn: at least it's not like you and coach kudou.

Fudou: thank you.

Burn: your welcome.

Sakuma: *stares at his lunch * I can't even eat my lunch with them *points at hiroto and midorikawa * doing that!

Kidou: *poking on the steak * I know how you feel sakuma. I can't even poke through this steak.

Kazemaru: We got to stop this!

Endou: yea! Their ruining our lunch!

Kazemaru: *slams on the table * Wanna complaint endou!

Endou: *slams on the table * yea!

Kazemaru: Lets go! *walks away *

Endou: alright! *walks away *

Kazemaru: *quickly gets back to his sit *

Endou: *continues walking to hiroto and midorikawa *

everyone: *holding their laughter *

Endou: hey! Hiroto!

Hiroto: *stops drinking and turns to endou with a red vein on his head * Nani endou-kun?

Endou: I have something to say to you!

Hiroto: oh, what does endou-kun have to say to me?

Endou: Kazemaru!

Everyone: HAHAHAHA!

Endou: huh? *looks at the rest * eh! Kazemaru! Why aren't you helping me!

Kazemaru: huh? When did I say that I want to help you? HAHA!

Endou: *tears up * k-kazemaru...

Everyone: _Dam!_

Endou: *runs away * WAAAA!

Everyone: What a baby. *looks at hiroto and midorikawa * Continue.

Hiroto and midorikawa: Hai! *continues *

Bell: RRRIIINNNGGGG!

Gazelle: There goes the bell.

Fubuki: Time to get back to class.

Kazemaru: shouldn't we be finding endou?

Fudou: Nah, I bet he'll get over it. In fact, he'll forget why he was running in the first place.

Everyone: *walks back to class *

Kazemaru: I hope so. *follows *

Done!


	15. Forgetful Endou, tsk,tsk,tsk

/endou and kazemaru's class/

Sensei: *taking attendance * endou!

*slience *

Sensei: Endou-kun!

*slience *

Sensei: That's strange. Endou-kun hates maths but he'll never skip a lesson. *continues *

Kazemaru: *stares at endou's seat * _Endou..._

Sensei: Kazemaru!

Kazemaru: * still staring *

Sensei: *looks at kazemaru * Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: *still staring *

sensei: KAZEMARU!

Kazemaru: huh! *looks at sensei *o-oh. H-Hai!

Sensei: *continues *

Kazemaru: *stares at endou's table and starts to tear up * _endou... You're making me feel guity._

/after class/

Bell: RRRIIINNNGGGG!

Kazemaru: *runs out of classroom *

Sensei: K-kazemaru!

Kazemaru:_ i need to find endou! Where could he be!_

/a few minutes later/

Kazemaru: *stops and panting away * Endou...

Endou: Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: endou! *hugs him * I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to-

endou: Sorry. What for?

Kazemaru: *lets go * I tricked you today in the canteen. Don't you-

endou: did that even happen?

Kazemaru: *about to speak *

Endou: Anyways. I stopped running feeling tired. I have no idea why I ran in the first place. Then I find myself lost and walked around the school to find the classroom. In the end, I can't find the classroom. I missed maths!

Kazemaru: *sweatdrops * endou.

Endou: huh?

Kazemaru: don't you have a handphone with you.

Endou: handphone? AHH! My handphone! Why didn't I use my handphone! It was right in my pocket and-

Kazemaru: *grabs endou's wrist * Endou! Don't need to fuss over this. It's already over. You can ask sensei to teach you what you've missed.

Endou: oh. oh. Ok.

Kazemaru: now. How about we go back to class for the next lesson?

Endou: That would be great kazemaru!

/after school/

Everyone: *keeping away from Hiroto and Midorikawa staring at each other lovey doveyly *

Burn: How long have they been in this...lovey dovey way?" *gulps *

Sakuma: uhm...four hours and fifteen minutes, and.. *snaps his fingers *

*clocks appears *

Sakuma: nineteen minutes and counting! *snaps his fingers *

*clocks disappears *

everyone: *dark aura * We don't need your answer.

Sakuma: hehe..m-minna...

Endou and Kazemaru: *joins in *

Kazemaru: Sorry. We were-

Fudou: admit it. You can't run.

Kazemaru: That is not the reason why we're late you idiot!

Fudou: *pouts * He won't admit it.

Kazemaru: Shut up!

Kidou: ne, you've solved your problem?

Endou: We have a problem?

Kazemaru: *covers Kidou's mouth * e-endou! W-what he means is..

Sakuma: Kazemaru made you-

Kazemaru: *covers sakuma's mouth with his other hand and smiles * hehehe...

Endou: huh?

Thankies for reading again!


	16. Camp!

/next day – lockers/

Hiroto: Minna, I've heard that our class is going to camp.

Everyone: *lean towards Hiroto * Really!

Hiroto: y-y-yeah...

Sakuma: Finally! Camp! I've been wondering when are we going to have one.

Midorikawa: Apparently right now.

Kidou: Tomorrow you mean.

Everyone: you knew too!

Fudou: Everyone in the vampire class knows it.

Everyone: EHHH!

Hiroto, kidou and fudou: Good old Kudou kantoku!

/classroom/

Shinji-Sensei: Well, I know you guys are bored in your school life.

Student: Of course we are sensei!

shinji-Sensei: *sweatdrops * r-right...Anyways, I;ve great news for you. We're going campping!

Everyone except the gang: YAYYY!

Gang: *smiles to each other *

Shinji-Sensei: This camp will comence tomorrow. Get packing you guys. We're giving you all the list of things to bring the next day. If you don't have the things, it's ok. Since you all are living in dorms except the humans, are getting free items for the camp.

Everyone except Endou: YAYYY!

Endou: *pouts *

Kazemaru: Hehe...

/Camp day/ **(I can't think of aynthing to do for the rest of the day. You won't day for not doing this right?...Right?)**

Endou: *runs to the rest * Minna!

Kazemaru: oh, endou. You're excited about this huh?

Endou: hai! I'm sooo excited! I can't wait for it to start!

Fudou: Then I've guessed you've packed everything right?

Endou: Yeah!

Burn: *takes out the list * ahem...torchlight?

Endou: * Nods*

Burn: water bottle?

Endou: * Nods*

Burn: Smaller water bottle?

Endou: * Nods*

Burn: sleeping bag?

Endou: * Nods*

Burn: *sighs * _There's gotta be something that he doesn't have._ Uhm...clothes?

Endou: * Nods*

Burn: Clothes as in like shirt, shorts, uniform, pants, shoes, underwear?

Endou: oh god underwear! I totallt forgot about-

Burn: see, you forgot your underwear.

Endou: No! I forgot to label them! Okaa-san said that I must label them, in case someone steals them from me!

Burn: *left eye twitches * who would want to steal underwear?

Endou: there was this once in my elementry school that one of my friends lost his underwear!

Kazemaru: i-i bet he misplaced it.

Endou: then explain to me how the underwear got into someone else's bag!

Everyone: *looks away and whistles *

Endou: see!

Kazemaru: w-well, w-we should go back to the classroom.

Fudou: Right.

Everyone: *walks back to the classroom *

/classroom/

Shinji-Sensei: Tobari Kumohira!

Tobari: Hai! Sensei!

Shinji-Sensei: Endou Mamoru!

Endou: *raises his hand * Hai!

Shinji-Sensei: well attendance taken. So, are you all excited?

Everyone: YEAH!

Shinji-Sensei: Well, I'll be briefing you about what's going to happen next.

/Alright people, lets just skip all that/ **(no idea why I wrote this) **/to the camp site!/

Shinji-Sensei: Alright! Now, I'll divide you all into groups. *looks at his board *

/let's skip this again.../

Endou: YEAH! We're in the same team!

Kazemaru: Endou, it's only for pitching the tent.

Fudou: don't forget going to the washroom, eating together for dinner, playing the activities and-

Kazemaru: *smacks his head**(the bald part)** * Shut up! I don't need you to continue for me!

Fudou: ow... *rubs his head *

Shinji-Sensei: Alright, in your groups, there will be an advisor to help! Now, pitch you tent!

Takuto-advisor: Morning. I'm your advisor for your whole trip here.

Everyone: Ohayo.

Takuto: Come on! Let's pitch the tent!

Everyone: YAYY!

/-sighs- skip again... this is getting annoying right? Alright, skip to night time!/

Endou: YAYY! Campfire!

Takuto: yea. Campfire. So, how was today?

Endou: Awesome!

Everyone: *sweatdrops *

Takuto: ok...How about the rest?

Hiroto: Never knew camp was this tiring.

Midorikawa: Fun!

Kazemaru: Exciting!

Gazelle: fine.

Burn: it's ok...

Sakuma: the best!

Fubuki: I love it!

Gouenji: I didn't do anything.

Takuto: That's because zombies can't run or jump.

Gouenji: *emo corner *

Takuto: I-I'm so sorry gouenji.

Gouenji: Nevermind. I know that already.. *drawing circles *

Everyone: *sweatdrops *

Takuto: uhm...Fudou?

fudou: Tiring.

Takuto: same as hiroto. Kidou?

kidou: exhausting.

Takuto: Why are you guys so tired?

Kidou, hiroto and fudou: *lying on the ground * No blood!

Everyone: *sweatdrops *

*hears some rustling in the trees *

Everyone: huh? *looks to their left *

Thankies for reading! BTW, Endou is not a ghost. I've said, long physical contact! It's has to be a long time! This is not long time. Kazemaru only held his hand for a short while. Sorry of you all got the wrong idea. I'll tell you **if** he turned into a ghost or other weird things.


	17. The clown returns

?: *comes out *

Everyone: *shock *

Gazelle: b-b-burn...t-t-that's...

Takuto: The clown!

Clown: grr... *walking towards them slowly *

Sakuma: You guys took a mission that involved this monster right?

Burn: B-but, I thought I killed this guy! Y-you saw me kill it right, Gazelle?

Gazelle: yeah. H-how could it revive!

Takuto: clowns are born as twins, do you know that?

Everyone: never knew that.

Clown: y-you... killed my brother... Must destroy! *hand turns to blade *

Takuto: oh well. *jumps in front of the moon *

Everyone: oh...

Takuto: *takes out a knife and cuts the clown *

Clown: grr... *arms starts to disappear *

Takuto: oh my...looks like I've missed. I was aiming for your chest. *eyes turns red * oh silly me. I think I need to work on my aim.

Clown: *dahses towards Takuto *

Takuto: that's right. Come to me. So that you could...die. *slashes him with his knife *

Clown: GAHHH! *dissappears *

Everyone: *stares at Takuto *

Sakuma: w-what a-are you?

Takuto: *turns to everyone * gomennasai minna. *cleans his knife with a cloth * I'm sorry if I've started you. Let me reasure you, all of you no worries. *looks up * I'll explain. *eyes turns back to normal and smiles *

Everyone: *still shivering *

/a few minutes a later – at the canteen/

Takuto: *places teacups, filled with tea, on the table and takes a sit * Minna. I apologize again.

Hiroto: nah, it's ok.

Sakuma: You're soo cool!

Everyone: *sweatdrops * _I won't be saying that if I were you._

Sakuma: hehe...

Kidou: That eye. I think I've seen it before.

Fudou: yeah.

Hiroto: It's kinda familar.

Takuto: *smiles * Well, if you want to know. I'm a demon.

Everyone: EHHH!

Midorikawa: y-you don't look like one at all.

Takuto: *laughs * oh. You know, there are lots of types of demons. One is the monsters type. The other which is part of you. The ones with those forks thingys. The not so popular ones, but is the powerful ones, the black demons, or so call the blacks.

Gouenji: I think I've heard that before. Sensei told me during whitlock lessons.

Takuto: Well, black demons are those high class types of demons. We take have other types of forms like spiders, crow, anything black.

Everyone: oh...

Takuto: because these woods are dangerous, some of us demons are sent to work here to protect the people.

Everyone: wow... You must be really powerful.

Takuto: after the clown. What do you expect?

Everyone: hehe...

Gouenji: sensei said that you will know a demons when you see their eyes turn red.

Takuto: right. You've learn well,. Gouenji.

Gouenji: arigato.

Takuto: come on. It's later already. The time to wake up for the next day is six am.

Everyone: WHAT!

Takuto: oh. I thought you knew. Didn't your sensei told you guys?

Everyone: NO!

Takuto: well, time for bed!

Everyone: *in their sleeping bags * Don't let the bedbugs bite! *close the door *

/next day/

Takuto: *slams open the door * minna-san! Ohayo! Time to wake up!

Everyone: AHHH!

Gazelle: *sits up, rubbing his eyes * ow...I didn't get enough sleep.

Burn: eh, Why?

Gazelle: After the clown cutting me mutiple times! You think I can sleep well!

Burn: oh. You had a nightmare.

Takuto: oh. Suzuno-kun has a nightmare?

Burn: When did you start calling Gazelle with a kun beside it?

Takuto: *leans close to Gazelle that noses are almost touching * let me take out that nightmare for you.

Everyone: *blushes * EHHH!

Burn: tsch.

Gazelle: oi, get away from my face. It's not like that nightmare is going to happen again.

Takuto: *smiles * You might never know. *moves away * alright, get ready for the day you guys. The washroom is just around the corner.

Everyone: *takes their things and leaves *

Takuto: and remmeber! After putting you stuffs back, please assemble at the hall! Shinji-san will take your attendance! *locks the room and walks away *

Thankies for reading!


End file.
